gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
My Glee Story
Chapter 1: New Girl My name is Rachel Willson and I'm a junior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I just arrived here this summer and love it! I met a boy, Rory, and he is super cute. He's irish and it's adorable. he asked me out and now we're a couple! I also met a girl called Quinn. She's really pretty and she had a baby two years ago. She used to be a cheerleader but now she just focuses on Glee Club. I want to do both. I love singing and I was a cheerleader last year. Rory says that when he first moved here from Ireland he liked this girl called Brittany who thought he was a leprachan! I ca't wait to meet her. She seems so funny but appaerently her bestie/ girlfriend is very protective. I have brown hair that isn't yet long but not short either. I also have hazel eyes, pink cheeks and long legs. I start school tomorrow. I'm sort of scared. Not of lessons, I don't bother with them, but meeting new friends. What if they thing I'm weird for growing up in Hong Kong? I don't even look asian! Whatever, if they don't except me I'll still have Rory to come home to! Today I went to school and a really hot guy, Mike, showd me around. He's a dancer in Glee and a jock. He's asian and thought it was really cool that I had moved from HK. He asked me out. I couldn't say no because he was so hot (and nice..). I said 'Maybe. After I get to know you better.' OMG! How could I do that to poor Rory? He asked me if I was thinking of joining the Cheerios and I said yes. And he asked if I was going to join Glee. I said yes again. He really wants to get to know me. Another day of school. Some really hot guy, Puck, was being really weird to me at lunch. "Hey babe! Your really hot. Wanna come over tonight to do the dirty?" I replied with: "No way! I wouldn't hurt my boyfriend like that!" I also auditioned for Glee today with the song 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Everyone clapped, especially Mike. Sorry I haven't written for a while. It's been a really tough week. So, on Monday I dumped Rory. He and I are still friends but he's really upset. I also started dating Mike. His, now ex, girlfriend was really sad and got rally hysterical in Glee Club. Also, I did something really bad and I regret it so much. I also Mr. S was really hot so when he asked me to stay behind at Glee I was happy to. He started to say how much potential I have and then asked if I could sing lead for sectionals! I was so happy! But Rachel wouldn't be. "Mr.S, what about Rachel?" I asked, very innocently. "Well, she'll have to deal." I was very happy with this answer. I was IMing today and I found out some vey juicy gossip! Here's the chat: newgurlrach has joined the chat newgurlrach: Hey! Any1 here? tanalovsbritt has joined the chat tannalovsbritt: Hey Rach newgurlrach: Hi tana. That jacket u were wearing 2day is AMAZING!! tanalovsbritt: fanks! classpressb has joined the chat classpresb: Hi tana, hi R!! newgurlrach: Hey Britt! tanalovsbritt: Hi! <3 classpresb: <3 mikeyc has joined the chat mikeyc: hey ladies. Hi Rach. <3 newgurlrach: Hi <3 mikeyc: what;s up? newgurlrach:not much, thing of you tanalovsbritt: Rach, mind if i steal you in private chat? newgurlrach: not at all. mike, talk to britt. private chat has started between tanalovsbritt and newgurlrach tanalovsbritt: I have something to tell you. newgurlrach: kk tanalovsbritt: I caught mike and Tina Cohen-Chang making out. Hope you deal well. Bye! Then I signed out. I confronted Mike and he owned up to it. " Tina started it. She pulled me into the choir room and kissed me. She asked me to take her back and then Santana walked in." I believed him but I broke up with him anyway. How could this relationship work when he's still in love with Tina? Chapter 2: A New Image After breaking up with Mike I decided to take a break from guys for a while. To do that I needed to keep myself busy and to keep myself busy I needed to keep active. Cherios. Coach Sylvester was heving tryouts this week. I could easily make a routine in those three days! Poopularity here I come! I GOT IN!!! I'm a Cheerio now but not just any cheerio, Head Cheerio! Coach saw my moves and thought my confident and independant additude was perfect for the spot. The thing is, head cheerio usually dates captin of the football team. I do sort of want to get in Puckerman's pants... This could work. Okay, so next week is sectionals and I'm singing the lead! I'm so excited. I'm singing 'Ours' by Taylor Swift and after that me and the rest of the Glee Club are singing 'World Go Boom' which is a mashup of the top 25 billboard hits in America mixed together to make a song! It's SO cool. So tomorrow I'm going to meet Puck at Breadstix for dinner and after go to his house. I'm telling my parents that I'm sleeping over at Quinn's.